dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 20
** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * General Dugere Locations: * * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Sugar's Curtiss P-40 Warhawk | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Harry Ramsey | Inker2_1 = Harry Ramsey | StoryTitle2 = Sniper: "The Conquerors Are Toppling" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler3_1 = Gill Fox | Inker3_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle3 = Death Patrol: "The Return of the Death Patrol" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler4_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker4_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "The Shooting Gallery Ace" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Cassone | Inker5_1 = John Cassone | StoryTitle5 = PT Boat: "The Snob and the Sub" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Art Gates | Penciler6_1 = Art Gates | Inker6_1 = Art Gates | StoryTitle6 = Sailor Danny: "The Saboteurs' Competition" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sailor Danny Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Secret War News: "U.S. Marines Raid Jap Held Island" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Gavatu Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines. * First issue for Fred Guardineer on Atlantic Patrol, replacing Al McWilliams. * Blackhawk: "The Blonde Bomber" introduces a prototype version of Lady Blackhawk. This is the character's first and only appearance to date. ** The actual Lady Blackhawk, Zinda Blake, debuts in . ** "Sugar" says she has been ferrying planes to England. In Real World history, the WAFS did not fly overseas, so this would place her in the British ATA. Quality Universe history might not match this, given that Sugar flew to Blackhawk Island from the States, in a Curtiss P-40 with American markings. * First issue for Gill Fox on Death Patrol, which was last seen in , with art and story by Dave Berg. * Secret War News: "U.S. Marines Raid Jap Held Island" is a true news story. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Atlantic Patrol: "Destroyer Sinks Sub In Almost Hand-to-Hand Action" by Fred Guardineer ** Blackhawk: "The Way of Blackhawk" (text story) ** Johnnie Doughboy by Bernard Dibble | Recommended = | Links = }}